TMNT and Winx Crossover Story
by TurtlezRule95
Summary: Where did he get these strange powers? Why does he have them in the first place? Who are those girls that want him to go with them? What's going on with Raph and those girls that call themselves Winx?
1. Discoverd Powers and Meet the Winx

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the characters of the Winx Club, I am only borrowing them for a few stories. But, I do own the Mystic Energy Wings of the Sparrow, I made those up, so they is mine. But, anyone can use them if they ask me first, okay? :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1- Meet the Winx Club

**A few weeks earlier...**

The lair was quiet and our favorite heroes in green were resting for tomorrow's reunion with all their friends and who they consider family. Everyone, except Raph, he was awake and looking up at his ceiling. Every night he has been having dreams of these strange girls and he's not sure who they are or why they keep appearing in his dreams.

Master Splinter was starting to worry about him and the condition of his mind and body aura. Splinter keeps on insisting that it has something to do with his future and people that he might meet, but he doesn't believe him at all, it's probably just a false vision or something, that's all. He was sure that the drams would subside soon and he'd be fine.

Donnie says that it might be his subconscious telling him something, but he doesn't believe it one bit. Why would girls', _human girls_ want with him, _a mutant turtle_. It didn't make any sense to him at all, but he couldn't let it get to him, tomorrow he had to be on his best behavior or Master Splinter would punish him dearly. And trust Raph it would be bad.

Leo kept trying to get him to meditate a few times a day, to try and channel what the girls were trying to tell him over the weeks that they've been showing up in his dreams. Even Mikey tried to hypnotize him so he could try and see what Raph was experiencing inside his mind when he had the dreams. It didn't work, but Mikey gave it his best shot and it was nice to know he cared that much about him.

'I hope I can keep Mikey off my shell tomorrow or I'll lose my temper... again.' thinks Raph as he finally closes his eyes and tries to get some well needed sleep. Besides, tomorrow he'll meet the girls he's been seeing in his dreams for the past few weeks. Everyone will get quiet a shock when they find out what he is and what he's capable of doing.

* * *

The next day up at Casey's farmhouse after a three hour drive and a few bathroom breaks, they made it and set up chairs in the fields of tall grass, along with tables and refreshments in the house. Raph helped out as much as he could, so he would focus on other things than getting angry at Mikey and his jokes. It was really starting to get to him, though.

Mikey had been teasing and pulling jokes on Raph all day and Raph was having a hard time controlling himself and keeping his anger in check. It was getting harder and harder the more Mikey tried to get under Raph's skin and it was staring to work. Raph was so close to exploding that he was clenching his jaw and keeping his fists shut tight.

Everyone kept asking him if he was okay and that was starting to annoy him, too. So, he just keeps on ignoring everyone and continuing on trying to calm himself down. And of course Mikey tries even harder when he's ignored by the person he's trying to annoy, so he was on full annoy alert and it was driving Raph crazier and crazier by the minute.

Raph growled as Mikey munched his chips in his ear, but continued to stare forward into the forest ahead. "Come on, Raphie. Just say something." says Mikey loudly. Raph snaps his head to the side to stare at Mikey and grinds his teeth as hard as he can. Mikey backs up a few steps when he sees Raph's face and starts to laugh at him.

"Gee, Raph. If I knew you were this angry I would have started to tickle you or something!" shouts Mikey with a chuckle added to it. Raph shakes with rage and slowly makes his way over to Mikey, fists clenched, teeth grinding, and eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll show you funny, Mikey." he growls deep in his throat. Everyone looked over to where Raph and Mikey were and went wide eyed.

Leo and the others slowly made their way over to Raph and Mikey's table in the back of the field. "Raph? What are you doing?" asked Leo softly. Raph slowly turns around and growls loudly at Leo. Leo raises his hands into a 'I surrender' position and steps back a few paces. "None of your business." says Raph darkly. Mikey gets up off the ground and let's out a few dry chuckles and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"You should have seen your face, it actually looked like you wanted to hurt me, Raph." says Mikey with a little laugh. Raph whips his head around and bares his teeth at Mikey with a snarl. Mikey gasps and takes another few steps away from Raph. An black glow starts to surround Raph and gets brighter the closer to where Mikey is standing.

**A few minutes away from the farmhouse...**

Bloom and her fellow Winx were flying as fast as they could towards the power surge they had scanned for an hour ago, but they still had a few minutes to go and they weren't sure if they were going to make in time to calm the person who held an even greater power than the Dragon's Flame... They are the Mystic Energy Wings of the Sparrow.

Miss Faragonda said that the one who protected the power could destroy the entire universe and then some if they got angry enough to unleash all of it at once. "Come on girls, we have to get there soon, whoever has those wings is seriously angry, he or she is getting ready to unleash their power!" shouts Techna from the middle of the group.

Stella scoffs and looks back at Techna. "We're going as fast as we can, how about you pick up the pace a little, hmm?" asks Stella with a smirk. Techna frowns and shakes her head at Stella, but continues to fly forward. Bloom sighs and looks at them all. "Now is not the time, Stella. We need to pick up the pace and fast." says Bloom as she tries to speed up.

Musa snaps her fingers and stops in mid-flight. "I've got an idea. Hold on to your wings everyone. Sonic Blast!" she screams and aims for everyone in front of herself and launches them forward a few hundred feet or so. "I'll meet you guys there hurry and go!" she shouts to them before they get a chance to question her. Bloom and the others nod and fly towards the farmhouse which is now only a few yards away from them.

**Back with Raph and the others...**

The black aura around Raph had turned his skin a darker green close to black, his eyes were completely pitch black by now, and half the field was covered in the aura that surrounded Raph. Mikey was trapped inside the aura with Raph and he kept banging on the dome in hopes that it would break, but it just made Raph more irritated than he already was.

Mikey continued to bang on the dome and Leo was on the other side trying to calm Mikey down at the same time. "Leo! Help me! I'm scared!" shouted Mikey with tears running down his face. Leo nodded his head and looked back at Raph who's growling had increased to the point where the whole dome was shaking. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey! You need to calm down! Raph is getting worse and this isn't helping!" explained Leo.

Mikey stopped banging on the dome and looked at Leo with big blue eyes filled with tears and fear. Leo sighed and glanced back at Raph who had a calm, yet mad look on his face, directed straight at Mikey's shell. Mikey sniffled and sinks down to the ground, tears leaking out of his closed eyes. Leo kneeled down next to Mikey's prone form and closed his eyes.

Don slowly left the group that was over next to the barn house and made his way over to where Leo was kneeling down on the ground. Leo heard the approaching footsteps and looked up to see Don standing over him with a soft smile on his face. Leo sighed and looked back to Mikey who was looking up at Donnie with hope in his eyes.

He slowly made his way back up to his feet and let out a sad smile. "You will not leave here alive, you know." said Raph calmly. Mikey whipped around and stared at Raph with horror and fear in his eyes and tried to mold himself against the dome wall as if trying and put distance between him and Raph. Raph took a few steps closer to Mikey and chuckled deeply in his throat.

Mikey whimpered and looked out of the corner of his eyes to Leo and Don who were looking at each other and back to Raph with fear written on their faces. "Raphie, please. I'm sorry." whispered Mikey with a whimper. Raph stopped and looked at Mikey with a frown for a few seconds. Leo and Don went to let a sigh of relief, Raph rushed forward and grabbed Mikey by the throat.

**Back with Bloom and the other Winx...**

Bloom and the others were speeding up to the farmhouse and reach the house. They land and look around to see where the energy was coming from, so they could bring he or she back to Alfea."MIKEY!" they hear two voices scream in the back field of the house. "Techna, what was that?" asks Bloom frantically. Techna takes out her scanner and scans the area around the house and barn house.

Techna looks back down at her scanner and gasps in shock. "There seems to be life forms on the other side of the house in the back field. Some are human, others are strange creatures, mutants maybe." she says in one breath. Bloom and the others look at Techna with shock written on their faces and shake their heads in amazement.

"RAPH, STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!" they hear a group of people shout. They look at each other and run around the house into the back field. They see a group of humans and mutant standing around a black dome and banging on it with all their might. "What's going on?" asks Flora. The others shrug their shoulders and look at the strange gathering of people and mutants.

Layla looks into the black dome of energy and gasps, putting her hand over her mouth. "Guys, there's someone inside the dome with the person who's controlling the Sparrow wings!" she shouts and points to the black dome. The others look over in time to see Mikey slam against the dome wall with a scream of pain and collapse to the ground. "We've got to help them." says Bloom seriously.

**Before Bloom and them showed up...**

Leo and Don looked on at the sight before them in horror, as Raph threw Mikey around the dome like he was a rag doll. The others ran up to the dome when they heard a sickening crack and Mikey's scream of pain. They all started to bang on the dome, when Raph continued to choke Mikey to the point of him almost losing consciousness.

Leo, Don, and Splinter started to cry along with April and the others were just in a state of panic. They wanted Mikey out of that dome pronto and it wasn't looking like it was going to happen any time soon, much to their dismay. "Raph, please. Stop, you're going to kill him." pleaded Leo with a whine. Raph laughed darkly and shook his head.

He looked at Mikey's gasping form and looked back up at Leo and the others. "I think he would be better off dead." he said menacingly. The others looked horrified at the answer Raph had given them for an answer and started to cry even harder than before. Mikey whimpered and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes tightly.

"We've got to help them." they hear someone say from the other side of the field. They all look over and see Bloom and the other Winx standing their with cold faces glaring at Raph. "Who are you?" asks Donnie. Bloom looks at him and smiles softly. "We're the Winx Club and we've come to help you." she says sweetly. Raph growls and let's the energy dome down.

He starts to walk over towards Bloom and the others. Mikey looks up and sees Raph walking away. He jumps up and runs into Leo's arms with tears running down his face, a few whimpers escaping his lips. "Don't let him get me, big brother." whispers Mikey. Leo hugs Mikey tighter and shakes his head rapidly. "I promise he won't, Mikey. I promise." he replies in a broken voice.

**Present time...**

Raph smirked as the Winx surrounded him and remained calm. Bloom looked back over at Leo and the others with a sigh and focuses her attention back on Raph. "So, you've come to take me, have you?" he asks them casually. Stella flies forward and growls a little. "You bet mister and you better come quietly." she demands. Raph laughs and shoots out black energy at her, which she barely dodges.

"I'm not that easy to boss around, little girl." teases Raph. The Winx shake with anger and get ready to attack Raph all together. "Wait! Don't hurt him!" they hear Mikey shout weakly. They all turn around and stare at the weak turtle in orange. "What do you mean? We have to stop him some how." says Musa. Mikey leans against Leo heavily and looks up at them with pleading eyes.

"Just try and calm him down. That may be Raphie's body and voice, but it's not Raph's entity, he'd never hurt me on purpose like that." says Mikey quietly. Bloom and the others nod and turn around to face Raph again. "So, how do we calm him down?" asks Layla. "Start the song Imaginer. If Raph's still in there he'll start to sing it." says Leo.

Musa nods and looks at everyone else. "I got this guys, back away." she says and focuses all of her attention on Raph. The other Winx back away towards Leo and the others to protect them if needed. "SONIC BLAST!" shouts Musa and points the music towards Raph. The music starts and Raph's eyes glaze over after they return to their normal amber color.

Assise au bord de mon grand coeur  
Je parle de paix sans pudeur  
d'un arbre millenaire me racontant l'histoire qu'ici bas on a peine a croire  
bien avant la tour de babel  
les i phone les moteurs diesel  
existait un jardin  
grand comme notre vielle terre  
ou les hommes protegaient leurs freres

Imaginer un monde solaire  
ou se dissoudrait nos vielles guerres  
Imaginer un monde sans faim  
ou le ciel d'un seul dieu  
eteindrait tous les feux

j'ai ramasse toutes mes priers  
celles que pour nous je n cesse de faire  
je garde l espoir que l'on entendra dans ma voix  
la certitude qu'on survivra

maginer un monde solaire  
ou se dissoudrait nos vielles guerres  
Imaginer un monde sans faim  
ou le ciel d'un seul dieu  
eteindrait tous les feux

ouvre les yeux  
et lance toi du haut de ton reve le plus fou  
le secret c'est d'y croire encore  
et malgre tout  
ouvre les yeux

ne laisse rien ni personne te decourager  
il te suffira de chanter

Imaginer un monde solaire  
ou se dissoudrait nos vielles guerres  
Imaginer un monde sans faim  
ou le ciel d'un seul dieu  
eteindrait tous les feux

After the song Raph falls to the ground unconscious and everyone rushes over to him as his skin returns to it's original emerald green color. Bloom and the other Winx cheer and high five each other, while Leo and the others stare at Raph with unreadable faces. What had just happened? Why had Raph gotten that mad? And most importantly, since when does Raph have any powers?

* * *

**Cliffhanger!** Please review, it's very much appreciated, they give me courage about how people like my stories so I continue them. Next chapter will come up soon, so you don't have to worry very much or wait very long either. Until next time, keep being awesome everyone! :)


	2. What did I do and Darkar knows

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or Winx Club! I am only using them for this story and then they are free, okay?**

* * *

_Last time on TMNT and Winx Crossover Story..._

_After the song Raph falls to the ground unconscious and everyone rushes over to him as his skin returns to it's original emerald green color. Bloom and the other Winx cheer and high five each other, while Leo and the others stare at Raph with unreadable faces. What had just happened? Why had Raph gotten that mad? And most importantly, since when does Raph have any powers?_

* * *

Chapter 2- What did I do?!

Raph's POV:

I woke up and everything hurt, especially my head. It felt like a truck had run over every bone in my body twice. I could hear voices downstairs, but I wasn't sure who they belonged to, they sound muffled to me. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the cot I was laying on. Wait, cot? I'm in Don's lab? I wonder what happened to me? Anyway, I tried to stand up, but I got so dizzy I almost fell forward.

I had to grab onto the wall next to me until the dizzy spell wore off. When it did I started to slowly make my way towards the door, so I could go see what was going on downstairs. It took a lot more energy that I thought it would apparently, cause' when I got to the door I was exhausted. And that got me wondering again? What could have happened that I'm this tired and dizzy?

I finally got the door opened and walked out as quick as I could, everyone turned their heads and glared at me. What did I do to deserve death glares from everyone? That's when I noticed that Mikey's arm was in a cast and he had bruises all over his body. What happened to him? He looked away from me and glared down at the table underneath him.

I have no idea what's going on and everyone hates me for some reason? I don't remember what happened after I got mad at Mikey, but I guess it was really bad if everyone was looking at me like I was the Shredder or something. I made my way down the stairs and the glares only got worse! April actually got up and backed up into the kitchen? What did I do?

I stood there and looked at them with confusion clearly on my face and Leo got up and walked over to me. He glared at me some more for a few seconds before he actually said something. "I hope your happy with yourself." he said. He was clearly angry and his teeth were clenched, but that still couldn't have prepared me for what happened next.

He raised his hand and I looked at him with confusion still plastered on my face. "Leo, what are ya'-" I never even got to finish the sentence. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the lair and I fell to the floor holding my cheek. He backhanded! Leo had backhanded me in front of everyone! I looked up at him with wide eyes and obviously with some surprise.

He just stood there with this dark look on his face then he turned and walked back over to everyone. I got back on my feet and stood there rubbing my cheek. That hurt like shell and I don't know what I did to deserve it in the first place. I started to head for the door, but then I heard everyone's chairs grind across the floor. I turned around and they were all on their feet starring at me with dark looks.

I took another step backwards and they took two forwards. I stopped and stared at them for a few seconds before I decided to say anything. "W-what?" I asked. And they flipped! Casey ran over and grabbed me by the mask and drug me over towards the living room. I struggled, but it didn't do any good, cause' then Don grabbed one of my arms and started to help Casey drag me over to the couch.

They threw me down onto the couch and surrounded me in this circle. I looked at each and every one of them and their expressions never changed. I really must of done something bad if they're going this far. "And, did you think you could leave?" said Master Splinter. I looked at him, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just kept staring at him.

That's when it happened again! SLAP! And I was holding my cheek again. MY father had just slapped me! What the shell?! I don't even know what I did! All I know is that my eyes went wide and I looked at him with fear for the first time in my life. I mean I was scared at this point. I was getting slapped like it was a usual thing and everyone was glaring at me like I was evil?

I'm so confused, but then Mikey actually said something to me besides something that confused me more. "You hurt me really bad yesterday, Raphie. Why'd you do it?" he asked me. Well, guess who's still confused? Me! So, I thought I'd ask a question that I thought would be logical in this type of situation, but guess how wrong I was? I was WAY off the charts!

I looked at him and all I did was try and get some answers. "What exactly did I do?" was all I asked. And as expected, SLAP! This is the third time I've held my cheek in pain and Mikey's not the violent type. What did I do to piss him off?! I swear he was seeing red, I've never seen him this angry before. "What do you mean, what did you do?! You almost killed me?! I've never been so scared in my life and you act like it didn't happen! I hate you, Raphael! I HATE YOU!" he screamed and stormed off and all I could do was watch him go.

Everyone else thought I was being a jerk and the situation for me just got worse. Leo and Don grabbed me and hauled me to my knees. "You think this is so funny, don't you Raph? Did you want to kill him and we got in your way?" asked Leo. I stared at him with disgust, but all that did was make him angrier. I'm surprised he had the guts to do this to me, but now he scares me.

He punched me in the gut and winded me. Everyone, but him, backed away and stared on as if they were enjoy that I was being tortured by my older brother. I still have no idea what I did and I don't think they care at this point. Leo straddled me after I fell backwards from his punch and pinned me hands to the floor by my wrists. I tried to buck him off, but then he punched my chin and I hit my head in the floor.

My vision got blurry and I had to stop struggling before I made myself throw up. "Leo, get off." I tried to plead with him. Tried, tried is the key word here. All he did was laugh and put more pressure on my wrists, I yelped. I thought he was going to break them if he didn't let go soon, but he wasn't giving me a break anytime soon, I knew that for sure.

I whimpered when he squeezed my wrists tighter, but other than that I didn't make a noise. It only made things worse. He's been keeping this up for 10 minutes and I'm ready to pass out, but then the lair door is blown in and these girls fly in and stare at Leo in horror. Wait a minute, I-I've seen those girls before? That's it! Those are the girls from my dreams! What are they doing here?!

At Darkar's hideout/Normal POV:

Darkar sat on his thrown and sighs. Nothing exciting had happened in a few months. His plan to make Bloom evil was foiled and the Trix had betrayed him. Well, that was the plus he'd made them his servants again and this time they couldn't betray him, the spell wouldn't allow them to. Now he had servants to boss around but they weren't any good if they didn't have something to do.

Suddenly a very strong magical force called out to him and he smiled darkly. 'This could interesting.' he thought. "Trix, come at once!" he shouted and the Trix appeared in front of him on one knee. "Yes, Darkar." said Icy with a frown. Darkar stands from his throne and steps down the stairs towards the Trix. "I have felt an incredible burst of energy and I want you to find it, immediately!" he says loudly.

The Trix bow their heads and rise to their feet slowly. "Yes, Darkar." they say in unison. They float into the air and fly out of the hideout at maximum speed. Darkar claps his hands together and let's out a dark chuckle. "Soon, my dear. Soon." he says and then starts to laugh maniacally. 'Soon, all of your power will be mine and we will rule together as one.' he thinks as he transforms into a Phoenix and flies off.

* * *

Oh, snap, I made a cliffhanger. I'm so evil to you all, but it's so much fun! Review, everyone, review! :)


End file.
